wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/4 kwietnia.
Spotykam tu dość często Davisową, bywam nawet u niej. I nic! Sporo nielubienia i trochę pogardy pod grubą warstwą popiołu – zresztą zwykły towarzyski stosunek. Jest zawsze zbyt piękna, by ją można umieścić w grupie idiosynkrazyj – kochać jej nie mogę, a nienawiścią nie chcę się trudzić. Ona zrozumiała to od razu i zastosowała się do położenia. Swoją drogą trochę ją drażni moja większa pewność siebie, moja samodzielność, ale właśnie dlatego liczy się ze mną. Jest istotnie zdumiewającą rzeczą ta łatwość, z jaką kobiety wracają od stosunków najbardziej bliskich – do poprzedniej, zwykłej znajomości. My z Laurą jesteśmy nie tylko przy ludziach tak, jakby między nami nic nie było, ale nawet i wówczas, gdy zdarza nam się zostać sam na sam. Nie kosztuje ją to nic; nie widać po niej najmniejszego przymusu: jest grzeczna, jest w miarę chłodna, w miarę uprzejma, a ten nastrój udziela się i mnie w tym stopniu, że po prostu nie przychodzi mi do głowy, iż mógłbym np. nazwać ją po imieniu. Neapolitański jej kuzyn, Maleschi, który z początku przewracał oczy na mój widok tak groźnie, że aż czułem się w obowiązku zapytać go, dlaczego je sobie tak nadweręża, obecnie uspokoił się widząc, jak nasze stosunki układają się równo, i jest moim przyjacielem. Odbył on tu już pojedynek z powodu Laury, w którym wbrew opinii tchórza, jaką mu zrobiono we Włoszech, zachowywał się bardzo poprawnie. Biedny Davis przeszedł już od kilku miesięcy do nirwany – i sądzę, że po wyjściu żałoby Laura wyjdzie za Maleschiego. Będzie to najpiękniejsza w świecie para. Ten Włoch ma tors i głowę Antinousa, z dodatkiem złotawej cery, czarnych jak kruk włosów i oczu koloru Morza Śródziemnego. Być może, że Laura go kocha, ale dla jakichś niewiadomych mi przyczyn czasem wyraźnie nim pomiata. Kilkakrotnie obeszła się z nim przy mnie tak niegrzecznie, że aż mnie zdziwiła, bom nie przypuszczał, żeby jej estetyczna natura była zdolną do takich porywów. Widocznie obok Aspazji siedzi w niej Ksantypa. Nieraz to spostrzegłem, że kobieta tylko piękna, bez innych przymiotów duszy, którą ludzie mają za gwiazdę, bywa często czymś więcej niż gwiazdą, bo całą konstelacją, a nawet dwiema na raz, mianowicie: Wielką Niedźwiedzicą dla otoczenia, a Krzyżem dla męża. To pewna, że Laura była Krzyżem dla Davisa, a jest Wielką Niedźwiedzicą dla Maleschiego. Byłaby nią może i dla mnie, gdyby nie to, że się czuje nieco obcą w świecie paryskim i że spostrzegła, iż lepiej mieć tu we mnie sprzymierzeńca niż nieprzyjaciela. Dziwna rzecz, ona się mniej podoba w Paryżu niż we Włoszech lub w ogóle nad brzegami Morza Śródziemnego. Jest po prostu za klasyczna i za piękna na Paryż, gdzie smak jest do pewnego stopnia chorobliwy, co się daje także widzieć w literaturze i sztuce, i gdzie charakterystyczna brzydota silniej podnieca stępiałe nerwy niż prosta piękność. Każdy może z łatwością zauważyć, że najsłynniejsze gwiazdy półświata są raczej brzydkie niż piękne. Co do Laury, istnieje jeszcze jedna przyczyna jej stosunkowo niewielkiego powodzenia nad Sekwaną. Oto umysł jej jest wprawdzie niepospolity, ale także zbyt prostolinijny na tutejsze stosunki, a zwłaszcza za mało rzutki. Tu mnóstwo jest ludzi, którzy ogromnie poważnie i szeroko myślą, ale w stosunkach towarzyskich szczery poklask znajduje przede wszystkim taki umysł, który się umie zawiesić na każdym przedmiocie, jak małpa zawiesza się ogonem na gałęzi – i wywracać koziołki. Im bardziej owe koziołki będą cudaczne i nagłe a niespodziewane, tym powodzenie będzie pewniejsze. Laura to rozumie, ale zarazem czuje, że jest to dla niej takim samym niepodobieństwem, jakim byłoby np. chodzenie po linie. Mnie uważa za bieglejszego w tej umysłowej gimnastyce i dlatego jestem jej potrzebny. Chcąc powiększyć the attraction swego salonu, uczyniła z niego przybytek muzyki. Sama śpiewa jak syrena i rzeczywiście ściąga tym ludzi. Widuję też często u niej fortepianistkę, Klarę Hilst, młodą i hożą Niemkę ogromnego wzrostu, którą jeden z malarzy tutejszych określił w ten sposób: C'est beau, mais c'est deux fois grandeur naturelle! Miała ona tu w ostatnich czasach, mimo swego niemieckiego pochodzenia, wielkie powodzenie. Co do mnie, należę widocznie do starej szkoły, bo nie umiem się poznać na dzisiejszej grze, polegającej na sile, to jest na wybijaniu zębów fortepianom. Słuchając ostatnim razem Hilstówny u Laury, pomyślałem w duchu, że gdyby fortepian był człowiekiem, który uwiódł jej siostrę, nie mogłaby go walić zawzięciej. Grywa ona także na fisharmonii. Utwory jej mają wielkie powodzenie w tutejszym świecie muzycznym i uchodzą za głębokie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że gdy się je słyszy raz dziesiąty, człowiek mówi sobie: Może za jedenastym coś zrozumiem. Przyznaję, że te uwagi moje są złośliwe, a nawet zuchwałe, gdyż nie jestem znawcą. Przychodzi mi jednak do głowy pytanie: czy muzyka, dla której zrozumienia potrzeba być profesorem konserwatorium, od której nie mają klucza już nie tylko prostaczkowie, ale nawet ludzie rozwinięci i poniekąd muzycznie wykształceni – jest tym, czym być powinna? Obawiam się, aby idąc tą drogą, muzycy nie wytworzyli z czasem kasty egipskich kapłanów, przechowujących wiedzę i piękność wyłącznie dla siebie. Mówię to dlatego, że zauważyłem, iż od czasów Wagnera muzyka, w porównaniu na przykład z malarstwem, idzie wprost przeciwną drogą. Nowsze malarstwo zacieśnia dobrowolnie granice swej kompetencji, wyzbywa się idei literackich i filozoficznych, nie kusi się na oddawanie mów, kazań, zdarzeń historycznych potrzebujących komentarzy, nawet alegorii nie tłumaczących się od pierwszego rzutu oka, słowem – ogranicza się z zupełną świadomością tego, co robi, do odtwarzania kształtów i plam barwnych. Muzyka od czasów Wagnera wprost przeciwnie; usiłuje być nie tyko harmonią tonów, ale zarazem filozofią tej harmonii. Sądzę, że wkrótce przyjdzie jaki wielki geniusz muzyczny, który powie jak w swoim czasie Hegel: "Tylko jeden mnie rozumiał – a i ten mnie nie zrozumiał". Hilstówna należy do kategorii filozofujących w muzyce, co jest tym dziwniejsze, że dusza jej jest pełna prostoty. Ta kariatyda posiada jasne, naiwne oczy dziecka, jak również jego szczerość i dobroć. Wielu ludzi zabiega tu koło niej, bo nęci ich zarówno jej piękność, jak i ów nimbus otaczający każdą kobietę, na której głowie spoczęła ręka sztuki; a jednak najmniejszy cień nie padł nigdy na jej opinię. Mówią o niej dobrze nawet kobiety, bo je rozbraja swoją rzeczywiście niezwykłą dobrocią, prostotą i wesołością. Wesoła jest jak ulicznik, i nieraz widziałem ją śmiejącą się, jak śmieją się pensjonarki – do łez, co gorszyłoby ludzi, gdyby nie to, że Klarze, jako artystce, wszystko uchodzi. Jest to w ogóle piękny moralnie, lubo poza artyzmem może niezbyt bogato uposażony typ. Laura, która w gruncie rzeczy jej nie lubi, dawała mi kilka razy do zrozumienia, że "kariatyda" kocha się we mnie. Przypuszczam, że tak nie jest, ale że mogłoby tak być, gdybym się o to postarał. To pewna, że Klara lubi mnie bardzo i że poczuła dla mnie sympatię od pierwszego spotkania. Ja płacę jej wzajemnością, nie myślę jednak czynić żadnych zabiegów na jej zgubę. Gdy widzę jakąś kobietę po raz pierwszy, spoglądam na nią, z mocy dawnych przyzwyczajeń, jak na przyszłą możliwą zdobycz – ale są to raczej odruchy myślowe. Druga następna myśl już jest inna. W ogóle mam dla kobiet uczucie tego rodzaju, jakie może mieć jubiler, wycofany z interesu, dla drogich kamieni. Ujrzawszy jakiś cenny klejnot powiadam sobie: warto się o niego postarać, następnie przypominam sobie, żem się już zlikwidował – i idę dalej. Powiem jednak całą prawdę. Bezpieczeństwa Klary strzeże także, obok powyższych przyczyn, jej zbyt wysoki wzrost. Tak strzeliste kobiety nie robiły nigdy na mnie wrażenia. Mimo tego począłem ją kiedyś półżartem namawiać, by przyjechała z koncertem do Warszawy; obiecywałem jej, że pojadę z nią razem jako honorowy impresario. Nie powiem, żeby taka podróż, gdyby kiedykolwiek przyszła do skutku, nie miała dla mnie pewnego powabu. Do kraju wybieram się rzeczywiście. Ciotka oddała mi swój dom w Warszawie i wzywa mnie do uregulowania tytułu własności. Bywa zresztą zawsze w Warszawie w czasie wyścigów. Kto by pomyślał, że ciotka, kobieta tak poważna, oddana gospodarstwu, modlitwom, dobrym uczynkom, ma jedną światową słabość – sport wyścigowy! Jest to jej namiętność. Może jej odziedziczone rycerskie instynkta, które kobiety dziedziczą równie dobrze jak mężczyźni, znajdują sobie w ten sposób ujście. Konie nasze biegają od Bóg wie ilu lat – i stale są bite. Ciotka nigdy nie opuszcza wyścigów, zapal się; w czasie biegów naszych koni staje oparta na lasce na tylnym siedzeniu powozu, z kapeluszem na bakier, śledzi namiętnie gonitwę, po czym wpada w nieopisany gniew i przez całe miesiące zatruwa życie panu Chwastowskiemu. Obecnie dochowała się podobno jakiegoś nadzwyczajnego konia i wzywa mnie, bym przyjechał widzieć tryumf barwy czarno-żółtej. Pojadę. Pojadę i dla wielu innych przyczyn. Powiedziałem już, że jestem względnie spokojny, niczego nie żądam, niczego się nie spodziewam i ograniczam wedle sił własne ja, słowem, zgadzam się na pewnego rodzaju duchowy paraliż, zanim przyjdzie fizyczny i porwie mnie, jak porwał mego ojca. Ale nie mogłem przecie zapomnieć, skutkiem czego paraliż mój nie jest ani doskonały, ani zupełny. Ta jedyna istota, którą w życiu kochałem, rozdzieliła się obecnie we mnie na dwie odrębne. Jedna z nich zowie się pani Kromicka, druga Anielka. Dla pani Kromickiej jestem obojętny i obcy, ale Anielka nawiedza mnie i przynosi mi w darze poczucie mojej winy, mojej głupoty, duchowego niedołęstwa, bólu, goryczy, zawodu i zatraty. Hojny i dobroczynny duch! Byłoby mi dopiero naprawdę dobrze dopiero wówczas, gdyby mi wycięto ten zwój mózgowy, w którym siedzi pamięć. Można wprawdzie i tak żyć, ale takie życie jest niesłychanie liche, bo człowiek ma ciągłą świadomość tego, że jest wozem bez kół. Staram się za każdym razem przepędzić za dziesiątą granicę myśl o tym, co by być mogło, gdyby wszystko złożyło się inaczej – i nie zawsze umiem tego dokazać. Mój hojny i dobroczynny anioł wraca i znów wysypuje mi na głowę róg obfitości. Więc oto przypuszczam chwilami, że pani Kromicka zabije we mnie Anielkę – i dlatego chcę jechać, przypatrzeć się jej szczęściu, jej pożyciu i wszystkim tym koniecznym zmianom, które musiały w niej zajść i uczynić ją całkiem niepodobną do Anielki. A być może, że zobaczę panią Kromicką w Płoszowie. Niepodobna przecie, by mając tam chorą matkę nie odwiedziła jej po dziesięciomiesięcznej rozłące. Przypuszczam, że się po tym względem nie oszukuję i nie łudzę – i że ceci tuera cela. Liczę w tym głównie na moje nerwy, które lada co razi. Pamiętam przecie, że gdym poznał Anielkę i że gdy jej urok zaczął mnie ogarniać z nieprzepartą siłą, sama myśl o tym, że jakiś Kromicki zbliżał się do niej, odstręczała mnie od niej i czyniła mi ją mniej drogą. Cóż dopiero teraz, gdy ona jest żoną jakiegoś Kromickiego, gdy nosi w sobie poczucie przynależności do niego i gdy jest jego ciałem i duchem. Prawie na pewno mogę powiedzieć, że mnie będzie raziła, odstręczała na każdym kroku i że ceci tuera cela! A wreszcie, gdyby i nie? Gdyby się stało inaczej – co właściwie mam do stracenia? Zysków nie pożądam, ale gdyby nawet wypadki ułożyły się w taki sposób, iżby z nich wykazało się, że wina jest nie tylko po mojej stronie, że nie ja sam jestem odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało, i że ciężar trzeba jednak rozłożyć na dwoje pleców – może dałoby mi to pewne zadowolenie. Powiadam: może, bo nie ręczę. Myśl jakowejś zemsty jest ode mnie daleka. Za zawody uczuciowe mszczą się ludzie tylko na scenie. W życiu realnym odwracają się z niesmakiem – i na tym koniec. Przede wszystkim, ażeby dowieść dzisiejszej pani Kromickiej, że źle postąpiła wzgardziwszy mą skruchą, musiałbym sam w to niezachwianie uwierzyć, a ja mam i takie chwile, w których, dalibóg, niczego nie jestem pewien. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu